


Treehouse (Iwaizumi/Reader)

by Bokuhoeto



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Child!Iwaizumi, Child!Reader - Freeform, Domestic Iwaizumi, F/M, Gen, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Fluff, Timeskips, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuhoeto/pseuds/Bokuhoeto
Summary: There was always a treehouse in your backyard, a special one, just for you and Hajime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my dA Heichuu and I wanted to share it even more!

_There was always a treehouse in your backyard. It was there when you moved and it will be there when you leave._  
  
          
    ****7 years old**  
  
    "Iwa come on!" you shout to the young boy who's running behind you and trying to catch up. "You're so slow!" Even with his longer legs, you were always faster than him.   
  
    "Then stop running so fast!"   
  
    "Stop being so slow!" it was easy to get him to run faster, all you had to do was taunt him and he would catch up to you in no time. The inevitable was happening and you soon hear his footsteps becoming closer and closer while his breathing became louder as well.  
  
    "I am not slow!" he retorts, scowling at you as you both run.  
  
    Soon you come to your new house both of you panting and out of breath. The movers and your parents are all making heir way in and out of the house from the truck to the house always with something in their hands.  
  
    "Look! Now we live closer to each other!" you say in between breaths, but smile on your face couldn't have grown any larger. "That's only one of the best parts but then come and look at this!" grabbing his hand you pull him through the house and to the backyard. "Look at that! It was already here when we moved it isn't it cool??" You pointed up to the rather large treehouse that was perfectly nestled in the branches of the tree.   
  
    "Can we go in?" Iwaizumi asks you. He tries to hide the excitement in his voice, but the sparkle in his eye gives it away.  
  
    "My dad says he wants to check it out first but I say we should check it out before him!" and with that being said, you rush to the tree and to the ladder that leads up to it. Your best friend quickly follows in suit.  
  
    You reach the top of the ladder with ease and peer into the small window that's on the door of the house. Iwaizumi reaches a few seconds after you and he does the same. "I wonder what's inside."  
  
    "Maybe it's magical- maybe we'll find a magic wand in there! But if there's only one then we have to share.." you sigh out- no kid wants to share a magic wand- it's a magic wand for crying out loud! But it's Hajime, so you know that if there's a chance you do find a wand, he's the only person that you'll share it with because he's your best friend.   
  
    He scowls, "Fine, we'll share it. But I get it first!"  
  
    "What?? No way! It's my treehouse that means I get to have it first!" you point to yourself, poking your chest in hopes that he'll get the idea that it would be your magic wand. ''      
  
    The scowl leaves his face for a moment then he directs it towards the ground, crossing his arms in defeat. "Fine. You get it first."   
  
    "Good. So now that you understand we'll go inside." you turn to the door and push it open. Your (e/c) eyes and his green both quickly scan the area for any signs of a magic wand. Much to your bewilderment, you find a small tree branch that had broken off and made its way into the room.   
  
    Both of you spot it at almost the same time, but Iwaizumi was just the slightest bit faster than you for once. His hands scooped it off of the floor and he pointed it at you. "It's mine now!"  
  
    "Heeyyy!" your shoulders slump when he grabs it first. "We both said it was going to be mine first!"  
  
    "I lied!"  
  
    "Iwa that's not fair!" with your arms outstretched, you tried to go for the wand but he pulled it just out of your reach. "Hajime! Come on!"   
  
    "It's too late! I'm the powerful wizard!" he waves the stick around, saying things that he thought sounded like some magic spells from Harry Potter. They were horribly wrong, but he still tried. As did you, continuing to grab at the stick and take it from him. But you had gotten a little bit to close to the end of it and it scraped your cheek.  
  
    "Ow!" you held your cheek for a moment and even though it wasn't bleeding, it still stung a bit and there was still a small red mark where it had gotten you.  
  
    As soon as Hajime had realized he hurt you, his eyes widened. "I'm- Are you okay (Y/n)?? I'm sorry!"   
  
    "Yeah I'm fine.." you grumble and look away from him. An idea pops into your mind and you keep the little act up. "You should kiss it and make it better. That's the only way I'll forgive you." You keep your gaze away from him and you aren't able to see the blush that quickly crept up on his.  
  
    "W-What?! I- Why would you want me to kiss you?!" the only way he was able to communicate was to stutter out his words.  
  
    "Not me! The scratch! Kiss the scratch!"   
  
    The treehouse was silent, neither of you talked for a bit before you heard the squeak of the board below and saw Iwaizumi walking towards you out of the corner of your eye. Once he got close enough to you, he leaned in to kiss the scratch. As he was about to, you quickly turned your head to see the stick so that you could grab it.  
  
    But you underestimated the distance between his lips and your cheek. He was a lot closer than you thought he was going to be. The feeling of his lips on yours was foreign. Both of your eyes widened and you stood there for two seconds before moved away from you faster than he had before.   
  
    He didn't pull away because he thought it was gross, but the fact that he didn't think he was allowed to kiss you until you both were a lot older. He thought that it was a rule that people weren't allowed to kiss each other until they were in high school, and he just broke that rule. But boy was he glad that he did.  
  
         ****17 years old**  
  
    The treehouse that's been in your backyard is still there. It's still your safe place you go to when you're upset or just when you want to have time to yourself. Only one person remembered that and he was the person that mattered the most.  
  
    "Where is she??" you could hear your mother's panicked voice in the kitchen from the treehouse you laid in. It had been a few hours and usually you would have come by now. But the fight you had with your parents made you want to just leave.  
      
    This had been happening a little more frequently, you would fight, you would more often than not go over to Iwaizumi's, but when he wasn't there you went to the backyard. Instead of just going straight into the treehouse though, you would make it look like you were going over to his house and then sneak into the treehouse. You didn't want them to know where you were so what better way than to make it look like you were just going to Hajime's?  
  
    Your mom had called everyone that you would have gone to, the Iwaizumi's household being the first she called- on multiple occasions actually to make sure you didn't go over later. But if she had just paid attention she would know that you had another escape other than your boyfriend.   
  
    "(Y/n)?" the small door started to open as the deep voice called your name.  
  
    "Hajime?" you sat up from the wooden floor to see him illuminated by the moonlight and carrying a few blankets. You cracked a small smile. "You're the only one who ever knows I'm up here. You know that?"  
  
    "Well, I do know you better than you know yourself so naturally it's the first place I'm going to look if you're not already at my house." he tells you as he spreads out the blankets for the two of you to lay on and gives you one so you could get warm. "You're mom is pretty worried though, she's called my parent's at least four times to make sure you weren't at my house and your dad even came over to check too."  
  
    Before you answer him, you get comfortable in the blankets he set out and take your spot right next to him. "I don't really care what they're doing. They're trying to dictate my life and tell me what to do- tell me what college I need to go to, where I need to live, and even what job I'm going to have. If that isn't controlling then I don't know what is."  
  
    He didn't respond right away and had to think of the right thing to say. "They just love you is all. It's probably because it's something that they didn't get to do when they were your age and regret not doing it. It's their way of trying to do what's best for you. Hell, my parents told me that flat out so I'm sure that's what yours are doing."  
  
    "That doesn't mean that gives them the right to tell me what to do like that. Hajime they even told me how many kids we were going to have and if they were going to be a girl or boy." you sighed and rolled your eyes, resting your head on his chest.   
  
    The blood rushed to his cheeks as he heard you. "How many kids _we_ were going to have?"  
  
    "Yeah, they really like you and want us to get married. They want to plan the wedding for us."  
  
    "That part is a bit extreme...I'd rather plan out our wedding together." he spoke softly and you could tell he was a bit embarrassed by the words, but nonetheless he meant them. "And I'd much rather have our kids be a surprise."  
  
    It was your turn to blush now. This was the first time either of you had even talked about marriage. Which was to be expected since you were both only 17, but some couples at this age would joke about it. You two hadn't though, and now you were. The thought of getting married and having kids with Hajime definitely was something you would think about on your own though so it wasn't a foreign thought.  
  
    "You want to marry me?" you lifted your head from his chest and looked at him, your eyes filling with curiosity.  
  
    "We've been together for pretty much as long as I can remember, so I can't really see myself being with anyone else. It's hard to see myself loving someone as much I love you." Once again, his cheeks and the tips of his ears were tinged with a bright pink.   
  
    "And how much do you love me, Hajime?" you ask him, the smile you were trying to hide was beginning to show.  
  
    He took your face in both hands, pulling you down to his lips. "More than you could ever imagine."   
  
         ****22 years old**  
  
    A lot can happen in five years. A lot of things you would have never thought possible. For instance: you didn't think you would have the courage to tell your parents that you weren't going to do what they wanted you to do. You were going to map out your own life; and that's exactly what you did.   
  
    They understood, but that didn't make them necessarily happy about your decision. There was one thing they were happy about: you were engaged to Hajime. There weren't any kids on the way yet but when they were, they were going to be a surprise just like Iwaizumi wanted.  
  
    For the time you went to college you lived with your parents and paid rent. But it helped you save up money for the apartment you and Iwaizumi just bought together.   
  
    The day finally arrived and you were packing some of your things into your car. Hajime was helping you get everything ready and when the two of you were finally finished a content and tired sigh left your lips. "We're finally done!" you called out with joy. "It wasn't too bad, but still." you shrug and go to the kitchen to get a water for you and your fiancé. "Hey Hajime, come here."   
  
    "What is it?" he asks, taking he water you handed to him. He follows your gaze out the kitchen window and sees that you're looking at the old treehouse that perched high on the branches. "We had some good times up there." he smiles and chuckles as he recalls fond memories you and him shared up there.   
  
    "Yeah like the time I kissed you when we were like, what, about seven?"   
  
    "What are you talking about I was the one that kissed you!" Iwaizumi retorted.  
  
    "You were not! You didn't even want to kiss my cheek! I was the one that turned my head so  _I_ kissed _you!_ "  
  
    He sighs and shakes his head, a smile gracing his handsome face. "Alright alright, you kissed me."  
  
    "I win~" you laugh and lean over to him, stealing a quick kiss from his lips as you take his hand. You take him outside and underneath the large tree. "I'm going to miss this treehouse. I would look at it everyday and it would always remind me of our little memories we had in there. I feel like they're going to disappear if I don't get to see it." You squeeze his hand that you were holding and smile to yourself. "But then I remember that we're going to make our own memories in our own house one day with our kids."  
  
    "You won't forget them, I promise. I'll remind you. When we do have kids, they'll get to play in it when they visit your parents and they'll make memories for themselves. They'll tell us what they did and what games they played, and we'll tell them our stories-" he paused to think for a moment, his nose scrunching slightly "okay maybe not all of them."  
  
    "The appropriate ones, we'll tell them the appropriate ones!" in the middle of your sentence you start to laugh; he joins along with you, chuckling and smiling seeing that you're happy. Once you settle down your giggles you speak again, "Like how you were always the one to find me up there when no one else knew where I was; and how we both fell out of the tree at least once- even Oikawa did on more than one occasion!"  
  
    Iwaizumi chuckles at that, "Well I'm sure he deserved it anyway."   
  
   More giggles and laughs left you. When you finally stopped again, you turned to look at him. "Ready to go Hajime?"   
  
   He nods and smiles, giving you a soft kiss. "I'm ready to go and start my life with you." And with those exchange of words, you leave the treehouse behind, ready to start a new journey and make new memories.  
  
  
         _There was always a treehouse in your backyard. It was there when you moved and it will be there when you leave._


End file.
